


Broken Things (On Hold)

by Hiddenbehindthebook



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Humor, Awkward Flirting, Bisexuality, Broken Bones, Broken Castiel, Broken Dean, Broken Families, Broken Promises, Closet Sex, Closeted Character, Closeted Dean, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Guilt, M/M, Multi, Pain, Relationship(s), Sexy, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenbehindthebook/pseuds/Hiddenbehindthebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a broken man. Or so he's always thought. He's piecing his life back together, though. After leaving his foster mother and moving into his own bookstore, Castiel Novak is finally on the right track.<br/>Then he meets Dean Winchester, and he turns Castiel's world upside down.<br/>Although it seems Dean is a bit broken, too.<br/>Maybe they are just what the other needs.<br/>Maybe they can be happy.<br/>Maybe they're going to have a bumpy road ahead of them.<br/>ON HOLD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life Is Short

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many chapters this is going to be yet.  
> I really hope you enjoy this.

"Hey, Cassie!"  
Castiel could hear his drunken scream from all the way across the bar, and turned, bemused, only to see his brother stumble across the room with a beer in his hand.  
"Lightweight," he mumbled.  
He continued to stare as a leather clad figure emerged to guide Gabriel, laughing. Gabriel pointed at him, and the man started towards him, arm in arm with the drunken man.  
"Gabriel," Castiel smiled at the sight in front of him.  
"CASSIE, 'LIL BRO. THIS IS DEAN FUCKING WINCHESTER. DEAN, CASSIE, SHAKE HANDS, OR KISS, ERM, OR WHATEVER YOU'RE INTO." Gabriel motioned to the man holding him up, who didn't look strained, despite the fact that he was clearly holding most of Gabriel's weight.  
"Dean," he said, smiling as he held out his hand.  
"The handshake, then." Gabriel snickered as Castiel frowned at him.  
"Castiel Novak. Nice to meet you." Dean had a firm grip. And rough hands.  
"HAVE A BEER, CASSIE. FEELS REAL GOOOOD." Gabriel interrupted, still leaning heavily on Dean as he spoke.  
"No, thank you." Gabriel turned his head to look at Dean, who winked at Castiel. Gabriel motioned for Dean to come closer, and started to talk in his ear. Castiel thought he might have been trying to whisper. He failed.  
"OH, YEEEEAH. I FORGOT. CASSIE HERE'S AN ANGEL. GOOD BOY."  
"Good boy, eh, Cas?" Dean snickered. Castiel smiled at the nickname. It was much better than Cassie. He turned to frown at Gabriel, before taking the beer being waved in his face and taking a few big gulps. Dean laughed. Apparently, he thought, Cas could hold his alcohol.  
"Gabe, man. I think we should get you home. It's late." Dean's voice was deep.  
"CASSIE JUST GOT HERE DEAN. DEAN. DEAN CASSIE JUST GOT HERE."  
"Please, Gabriel, speak up." Cas was awarded with a smile from Dean.  
"BUT DEAN-"  
"Tell you what, I'll drive you home, then I'll take Cas back here for a drink, 'kay?" Dean patted Cas on the shoulder and tugged on Gabriel's arm. Cas' stomach fluttered at the thought of being left alone with him. Gabriel resisted at first, but he eventually gave in when Cas bribed him with the promise of a free coffee, which was quickly changed to a candy bar.

They walked up to Dean's car, where Gabriel was shoved into the back seat. On learning that Cas had walked there, he insisted on driving Cas home. Dean drove a 1967 Chevy Impala, and by the way he hovered around it, Cas guessed that he was pretty proud of it. That was one sexy ass car. Cas climbed into the front seat, and they drove in silence. Around five minutes later, Cas turned around to find Gabriel had passed out.  
"Well, that explains the quiet."  
Dean laughed, turning away from him, and Cas blushed. He hadn't realized he'd spoken out loud.  
"So, Cas."  
"Dean."  
"You live close to Gabriel?"  
Cas stopped to think about how lame it must sound every time he said where he lives.  
"No, uh, I live in a bookstore."  
Dean didn't miss a beat.  
"A bookstore?"  
"Yeah. Well, above my bookstore. In the loft."  
"Does it ever get lonely?"  
The question caught Cas off guard. Usually, he got things like, "So you don't ACTUALLY have a house?" He had to think about it.  
"Sometimes."  
They rode in silence until they reached Gabriel's apartment.

Dean stopped the car.  
"Do you actually want to go back to the bar?"  
Dean looked tired.  
"I, uh. Not really.."  
Dean nodded.  
"Want me to take you home?"  
Cas looked at him and nodded. "1275 Canster Road."  
"Okay. Lemme just get him inside."

A little while later, Dean returned to the car to find Cas reading. He tapped him, and Cas jumped. Dean caught the title, though. Lord of the Flies.  
"Sorry," he grinned at Cas as he slid the book back into his trench coat. Trench coat? Damn. Who WAS this guy?  
"No worries. Gabriel okay?"  
"He's fine. Listen, I have a question that you probably get asked all the time."  
Cas snickered.  
"My name?"  
Dean nodded.  
"I don't know much about it. By the time I was old enough to ask my parents, they were gone."  
Dean paused.  
"I'm sorry."  
At that, Cas turned to look at him. His voice was so full of knowing, like he understood absent parents. Like he cared.  
"We're all named after angels. My brothers, Michael, Gabriel, Lucifer-I know, we call him Luc- they're all named after Archangels. Castiel, well, uhm, it means the Angel of Thursday. Don't give me that look. I know it's stupid."  
Cas looked embarrassed.  
"Actually, I think I have a new favorite day of the week."  
Cas smiled. Damn, could that boy smile. He looked adorable. Even more so when he's flustered, Dean noticed at the bar.  
"Those all your siblings?"  
"Well, no. I have a half-sister, Anael. Makes me think the angel thing was my Dad's idea, since she has it too. Also-"  
Cas' voice broke. Dean turned just in time to see the pained expression on his face.  
"Cas." he put his hand on Cas' shoulder. He turned towards Dean.  
"I had a brother."  
Dean froze. Had.  
"Balthazar," he spoke softly. Dean knew that look. Cas thought it was his fault.  
"It isn't," Dean whispered.  
"What?"  
Dean looked him in the eyes.  
"Whatever you may think, no matter what you may have done, it wasn't your fault. Okay?"  
He stopped in front of the book store.  
"Life is short, Cas. Don't waste it on feeling guilty."


	2. Thinking About You

Cas was walking up his stairs, when he heard Dean start his car.

"Dean!" he padded back downstairs.   
Dean turned to see Cas' shy smile.  
"Do you want to come in? I just thought, since you look kind of tired.." he cut off and cocked his head to the side.  
Cas was smiling now. Not as big as before, a smaller smile, almost embarrassed.   
"Sure. Thanks."   
How could he say no? Dean didn't really need to go home. Sam could handle himself, and Dean knew that. So why was he feeling so uneasy?   
Dean breathed in deeply, locked up baby, and followed a smiling Cas inside and up the stairs.

The book store was kind of small and cluttered, yet neat. It smelled like cinnamon and coffee. It was nice, which was a thought Dean never really thought he'd have about a room of books. Not that he DIDN'T like books, they were just always more Sam's element.  
The loft was at the top of a small spiral staircase. It was cozy. The walls were white, or as Charlie would have mocked in a phony British accent, "creamy." He smiled, imagining the look she'd be giving him when he told her about tonight.  
"So, do you want anything? Water? I can make tea. Or are you hungry? Soup? Or meatloaf? Pie? I'll get pie."  
Dean held in laughter. He was flustered again. Cas, sensing he looked ridiculous, rushed off to the kitchen. Pie and water would have to do. 

In the kitchen, Castiel was panicking. He had pulled out the leftover apple pie and had it on two plates, sitting on the counter. The water was there, too. He mentally thanked himself for owning two cups. What the hell did he think he was doing? He hardly ever had guests over, much less invited them without being forced to, usually by Gabriel. God, he was screwed. He leaned against the counter, debating whether it was too much to put ice in Dean's water.

Dean sat on the small couch in Cas' living room, petting the cat that had acquainted itself beside him. It didn't have a collar. Dean had ignored it for a while, not really being much of an animal person, but it was really kind of cute. Just for a minute, he told himself. His thoughts strayed to Cas. Come on, Dean. Pull yourself together.

Cas walked back into his living room, wishing he'd dusted more. He put the pie on his coffee table, in between his couch and his favorite chair. He decided on leaving Dean with some personal space, seating himself in the armchair. He noticed he'd left the water in the kitchen. Was it okay of him to go get it? No, he'd left Dean waiting for far too long by now.  
"Meg," he said, softly.  
"Hm?" Dean looked up at him.  
"Her name is Meg. She's a stray. I didn't have the heart to throw her out," Cas gestured to the cat. Dean couldn't blame him, she was cute and affectionate.   
"She's sweet. And thanks." Dean picked up his pie. Damnit, he was a sucker for pie.  
Cas smiled again. He was like a fucking Cheshire cat. But way cuter.  
Well, this was awkward.   
"So, uh, Dean. You're a friend of Gabriel's?"   
Stupid question, Castiel. Of course he is.  
"Yep."  
Cas tapped his fingers on his knees.  
"How did you meet?"  
"He came by where I work. He was on a date with some girl. Her name was... Uh, Stella, I think. They went by the country club to meet her dad. They had one date. That ended quickly."  
He chuckled.  
"She was pretty bitchy."  
Cas looked up from his legs.  
"Country club?"  
"Not as nice as it sounds. I'm a lifeguard."

Dean took a bite of his pie. Cas still hadn't eaten.  
"So, why a lifeguard?"  
Dean paused to consider it.  
"Saving people... I like it. It's kind of my thing."  
He stopped and laughed to himself.  
"Actually, you could say it's kind of the family business."  
"How so?" Cas cocked his head to the side again. Dean considered the likelihood of overdosing on his cuteness.   
"Well, my dad was a fire fighter, and I'm a lifeguard. It's in the job description."  
He chuckled again.  
"And Sam, well, Sam's a lawyer, so he does, too. Plus, Sam's saved me on more then one occasion. Kid's what keeps me here. Dunno what I'd do without him."  
Cas quieted for a few seconds, smiling to himself. It was adorable. Handsome bastard.  
"Thank you, Dean."  
Dean smiled crookedly at him.  
"What for?"  
Cas didn't reply, though. Just looked at him. God, Cas had incredible eyes.  
"Saving people, the family business?"  
"Seems like it's missing something."  
They paused, just looking at each other.   
"Want some water?" Cas said suddenly, breaking the eye contact.  
Dean sighed.  
"Yeah, that'd be great."

Cas returned a minute later with the glasses. (No ice was safer, he'd decided.)  
He sat down on the couch, next to Dean, taking a chance. Dean smiled.  
"Why did you thank me, earlier?"  
Cas looked nervous.  
"You opened up to me, Dean. I didn't expect that."  
"Neither did I," he answered truthfully. He hadn't meant to say so much.  
"I don't do that much, talk about my life. It's kind of fucked up," Dean continued.

And then he kissed Cas.

Cas seemed surprised, as was Dean, but he melted into the kiss. Cas seized control of the kiss, pressing Dean against the couch and kissing him deeper. Minutes later, they broke apart, both gasping for breath. Deans shirt was partially unbuttoned, and Cas' hair looked even crazier then usual. The guy had serious sex hair, like, all the time.  
"I don't do THAT much," Cas sounded breathless.  
Dean doubted that. The guy was a natural.  
"I should talk about my job more often. Looks like it turns you on, Novak." He winked.  
"Shut up, Winchester." He laughed, Dean, too.  
"You know, there aren't many reasons to like my job, but one kind of stands out."  
"Yeah?"   
"I get to be shirtless. ALL the time."  
He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
Cas' ears turned pink.

Later that night, Dean and Cas watched a movie. James Bond.  
Well, they started off watching the movie.  
Their attention shifted to each other ten minutes later.

Some.... events continued that night.  
Dean had to drag himself out of the house.  
At two in the morning.

Sam laughed for half an hour straight when Dean came home to the apartment they shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... Fluff... I can't stop.   
> Please leave feedback so I can improve!   
> Thanks, guys. :)


	3. Jesus, Sam

"Jesus Christ, Dean." Sam turned his face away to hide the crooked grin. Dean came home late last night, drunk and unbuttoned. He'd passed out on the couch and had just woken up with a pounding headache and a wild look in his eyes. "Where _were_ you last night? Mid-week hookup?" He stirred the oatmeal he had been cooking once. Finally, after a fortnight of nonstop working on a case, he had a day off. He was going to eat his goddamn oatmeal in peace.

"Shut up, Sammy. I was just at the bar with Gabriel. That's it." Dean sat at the small coffee table, massaging the bridge of his nose with one hand. Dean gave his best bitchface, knowing it was no match for the one he would receive in return. _Stupid bitchfacing little brother._

"Mhmm. I believe you." Sam smiled a little bit _too innocently._

Sam stirred his oatmeal, and Dean sighed into his hands.  
"I said, shut up, Sam!"

 _"I didn't say anything!"_  Sam feigned a hurt expression, and stirred the oatmeal dramatically. He looked down at Dean, who still sat at the table, tapping his fingers on his knee. Dean stood up, and faced the small apartment they shared. "Was anybody else _with_ you and Gabriel?" He smiled down at the oatmeal.

"Damn you, Sam. Just his brother. Three guys having a drink. It isn't uncommon, you know." Dean glanced at Sam, who had stopped stirring, and was staring at Dean, looking like he was contemplating something.

Finally, Sam turned back to his oatmeal. "Okay, Dean. Sure." It was an unconvincing sentence. "Go shower, man. You smell like whiskey. It's killing the plant." He gestured to the potted plant at the windowsill. Dean had bought it last week, after Sam mentioned he wanted some decoration in the apartment.

"Bitch, I _always_ smell like whiskey. And make me some bacon! I ain't eating damned baby food." He swiveled back around to face Sam, who skimmed him up and down with a glance.

"Maybe you should lay off the bacon a little, Dean. Try some fruit." He smirked. That fucker.

"You calling me fat?" He swung at Sam with a spatula that had been sitting on the counter, which was deflected with the oatmeal spoon, splattering them both in brown mush.

"You jerk, no. I'm just sayin'. Jeez. Touchy." Sam turned back to his oatmeal. Sam still wanted to know the details of the previous night, but whatever it was, Dean didn't want to talk about it. The way he'd mentioned Gabriel's brother, though. Like he didn't like him. Or didn't want to talk about him. Probably both, knowing Dean.

Dean turned around and walked back towards the bathroom. It had been dubbed "The Closet Under the Stairs" by Charlie, the first time she came over. He needed a cold shower to clear his mind. Goddamn him, what had he _done_ last night?

Sam smiled to himself as he started three pieces of bacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to clear something up: Dean and Castiel did not have sex that night. They had a fairly intense makeout session, and I'm sure there was lots of fondling going on, but no sex.  
> Yet.  
> Mwahahahahaha.  
> Also, I'd like to apologize for not updating in a long time. I was out of town, and had no internet. Sorry!


	4. Chickenshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going out of town for a week.  
> Thanks for all the support!

_Oh, shit._

The first thing Castiel thought of was a variety of cuss words, when he first woke up. He dived into his tiny closet, tugging on a pair of pants and a t-shirt while simultaneously running to unlock the store. He'd fallen asleep on the couch, hadn't thought to set an alarm, and had already missed his book delivery. Unless it was Sunday, then it was coming later. Was it Sunday? Jesus, he needed a coffee.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

A minivan had pulled up to the curb, and Cas rushed outside to unlock the gate. He hurried back in to unlock the register. Underwear would have been a good idea, now that he had considered his bad choices. No time to acknowledge his discomfort, though, as a woman called back to the car, "No! We're getting some damn directions!" A deep voice called an unclear response.

"Wait for me!" A chorus of tiny voices followed into the store. The woman looked tired, and the two children rambled at her as they skipped into the store. Both girls, and probably sisters.

"Good morning, ma'am," He emerged from his place of arranging books, hoping he sounded cheery, despite the rough start. "Can I help you?"

The girls had separated, and started browsing. One in the comic book section, the other, reptiles. "Yes, hopefully," The woman blew some hair out of her face. "Could you give us directions? Genevieve's Ridge, please." The girls would occasionally hold up a book, waving it, first at each other, then, at the mom, who gave them a half-exasperated, half-amused look.

"You're a bit far. About twenty miles East. Make a right on Darwin Lane, and keep going until you see the bridge. There should be road signs, by then." He wondered if he was being helpful. He didn't usually get asked about Genevieve's Ridge. It was beautiful, sure, but fairly unknown.

"Thank you, so much." She looked really tired, and he absently wondered how long they'd been driving.

"Girls! Choose a book! One each!" Excited chattering followed, along with the rustling of pages. Finally, they emerged, each clutching a book in tiny hands. He moved to the register to ring them up. The family followed, murmuring quietly among themselves, as families often do. The girls passed the books into his outstretched hands. Big, hopeful brown eyes peered up at him. They looked young, probably only ten. The taller one had selected a manga novel, the other, younger, he guessed, had chosen The Hobbit. One of Cas' favorites. He was impressed with their reading levels. Tolkein had quite the vocabulary.

He really did like children, even if he was a bit awkward around them.

After Cas had carefully wrapped the books in brown paper, and had written their receipt, the weary family departed. They called out thank you's and goodbyes on their way out, and Cas watched them leave, thinking about what he had to do that day.

* * *

He had his nose in a book, when he heard the rumble of a truck outside. He set the book down, careful not to bend the spine. It was Lord Of the Flies, and he was into it, so far.

Indeed, it _was_ Sunday, and his shipment was here. He stumbled outside into the cold to sign for the three boxes, and not for the first time, wished he'd had that coffee. It was freezing, and the temperature had been dropping recently. He should probably start saving for a coat. One day, he's be able to afford his necessities. 

After signing for them, and thanking the delivery guy, Cas eyed the boxes warily. He was stronger then he looked, both physically and mentally, he thought, a little bitterly.

He hoisted the first box into his arms and proceeded inside.

It was on his third and last trip, that the black, sleek car pulled up.

_Crap._

He pretended not to notice it, as the driver turned off the engine, and started towards him. He lifted the book box, and tried to go inside, quickly. He didn't want to look like he was running, but he didn't exactly walk slowly. When he entered the store, there were footsteps behind him, and the bell on his door rang. The man cleared his throat behind him.

Still holding the books, Cas began to turn around. He was closer than anticipated, and Cas stumbled, almost dropping the box.

Goddamn, he'd forgotten how green his eyes were.

He moved as if to help him, but Cas just set the cardboard package down on the floor unceremoniously.

"Dean." His voice sounded hoarse.

"Cas." Dean looked at the floor as he said it, and Cas found himself disappointed at Dean's sudden nervousness. He'd hoped this wouldn't be awkward.

Clearly, he was wrong.

"Can I," He cleared his throat, "Can I get you anything?"

"No. Thanks, though. I was hoping we could just talk?" Cas couldn't help but notice the emphasis on the word _just._

"Okay." Cas leaned on the bookshelf beside him, attempting to look relaxed.

"About last night-" He was cut off.

"I'msorryIdontusuallydothatIreallydontknowhatgotintomeyouwerejustthereandbeautifulandicouldnthelpmyselfand-" Cas sighed. "I-uh," he stopped. He was hardly ever caught speechless. "Just-sorry. I'm very sorry, Dean."

"Cas, c'mon. Relax." He paused, as if debating whether to say anything.

" If I remember, I kissed YOU. No reason for you to be sorry. Not that I'm sorry." He stopped, running a hand through his hair. "That isn't what I meant," He said, sounding frustrated. "I just," Another sigh, "I don't do that much. With guys." Dean shrugged, and Cas nodded, focusing his gaze on Dean's shoes. So, he wasn't gay. Or he didn't know yet. Bisexual, maybe?

"Okay."

There was a long pause, with both of them just staring at each other.

Dean chuckled. "This isn't going well, is it?"

"Not really," Cas admitted, "But that depends on your definition." Dean gave a surprised burst of laughter, and smiled at Cas, crookedly.

"I'm just sorry it happened so quickly. I'd like to get to know you first. As friends. For now, at least." He added the last part more quietly, sounding unsure.

Cas tried to keep the disappointment off of his face. He could do "just friends". Friends were allowed to admire the way the sunlight highlights their freckles, or look at their lips, or-. Cas stopped himself. Just friends. That was fine. At least, that's what he told himself.

"Okay." He smiled at Dean.

"Now." Dean had on a serious expression.

"Now, what?"

"I'd like to get to know you now." He was so stony faced, it was almost comical.

"Now?" He asked dumbly.

"Now." Dean confirmed.

"I-I guess? I mean, I have some work to-" Cas paused, looking at a grinning Dean. What the hell was happening?

"Awesome. Coffee? It's freezing in here. Seriously, dude, it's like _March Of the Penguins_ in here. Get a heater." He motioned to the car.

"I'm buying," Dean called over his shoulder, as the door closed behind him.

What just happened? He didn't know what it was about this guy, that made him feel so reckless. Maybe it was that feeling that made him grab his keys and lock up, or maybe it was the pair of pretty green eyes waiting for him. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face. He just couldn't figure Dean Winchester out.

And for now, he was okay with that.


	5. Minty Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap. I'm so sorry, I haven't updated this in so long. Somebody needs to please remind me!  
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading! :)

"Peppermint hot cocoa, please," Dean winked at the waitress hovering near their table. "Cas?"

"Coffee, thank you. Black."

The waitress smiled softly at Dean and sashayed away, quickly tucking her pen behind her ear. Cas watched as she prepared drinks, and warmed the already-cooked muffins for the couple across the room. Extra whipped cream on Dean's cocoa, he noted. She deposited the orders in front of Dean and Cas with another one of those gentle smiles, but this time it was towards Castiel.

"Thanks, Lisa."

"Anytime, Dean." She pranced away towards the couple, refilling the sugar jar that sat in-between them. Dean seemed to know her, so Castiel assumed he was a regular here. It was foreign to him, of course. He never had the time, nor the money to go out for a fresh, hot drink.

Castiel turned his attention to the man sitting in front of him.

"Thank you," Cas smiled warily, not sure of what to do next.

"Sure," Dean sipped from his cocoa, then jerked back. "Sonofabitch!" He stuck his tounge out of his mouth and fanned it.

Cas averted his eyes, _totally not staring._

"Too hot to handle?" Cas covered his grin with his hand.

"Mu tingue us un fure."

"What's that?"

Dean frowned at him half-heartedly, then chuckled. Cas eyed his coffee.

"Try it."

"I'd prefer it if my mouth stayed intact."

"I tried mine. Do it."

"Dean."

"I dare you." Dean pressed his hands together, smiling like an eight year old. Cas opened his mouth to speak, then stopped. He lifted the mug with both hands to his lips and blew gently on the liquid inside.

"Cheater," Dean grumbled, reaching down to blow on his cocoa.

Cas peered at Dean over the rim of his cup as he raised the hot drink to his face and swallowed. Once, twice, three times.

He placed the coffee back on its little saucer and smiled at an astonished Dean.

"Sorcery!" Dean cried out, placing both hands over his heart.

"It's not even hot. Want some?" He pushed the cup towards Dean, who set his mouth into a determined line and lifted the mug into his hands.

Cas held back a snicker of amusement.

Dean sniffed the dark, rich drink.

He blew on it, for good measure.

Then he swallowed.

He plopped the steaming drink back onto the saucer, tongue stinging, hands burning.

"Ugggggggh, you liar."

Cas laughed, wiping a tear that had escaped his eye away with the back of one hand.

"Common sense, Winchester."

"Bastard," Dean said under his breath.

"Profanity! There are children among us!" Cas motioned to the teenagers smoking across the street.

"Shut up," Dean then allowed himself to smile in return. "How'd you do that?"

"Well, when the cup scalds your hands, you'd think the liquid inside may be a bit warm." Cas raised his eyebrows.

"You didn't even drink it in the first place?"

"Nope."

The corners of Dean's mouth lifted into a smile, and he raised his hands, clapping. Cas, in return, mock-bowed to his one man audience.

"Want to take these to-go? I have somewhere to show you."

Cas nodded, then smiled again at the man with the green eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this was pretty much all fluff, but lets be honest here. You like fluff. I like fluff. It was bound to happen.  
> Please leave feedback! I'll update as soon as I can.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
